


Some horror story

by The_InkStained_Lady



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dogsitting gone wrong, Gen, Horror, Monster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_InkStained_Lady/pseuds/The_InkStained_Lady
Summary: It's a short story wrote from a prompt from my Creative Writing class.





	Some horror story

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment some constructive criticism, I would love to improve my writing.

Your neighbor’s dog changes into a monster in front of your eyes - you knew you shouldn’t have taken up dog sitting despite the payday. The gaping mouth drools with some unidentified substance that you certainly don’t want to touch or even smell, and it seems to bulge out, unhappy with its current size, growing every second. Your stomach betrays you as you throw-up, but despite getting sick you just can’t look away from the monster shifting from an innocent pup to an undeniable cryptid. It looks like it's inside out, red flesh covering its body instead of light brown fur, which would cause any living thing severe pain, but it looks unaffected. Hoping with all your life that this monster won’t focus on your presence or even notice you're still here, you try desperately to calm your heartbeat and stay still. You think to yourself that this is like acting like prey in a dark forest, but as the monster turns and stares directly at where you're hiding, you know - you are prey.


End file.
